espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemean Lion
Overview The Nemean Lion Corporation otherwise known as just Nemean Lion is a corporation not new to the private sector. Having somewhat of a rocky past the Corporation is finally getting back on its feet under a new CEO, Benjamin Hudson. He along with a few other key people in his staff are trying to expand the corporation in general, making it more self sufficient than before. With a newly added R&D wing as well as factories doting their area of influence to begin manufacturing their own weapons and armor. History Not much is known about the history of the Corporation, or why it just started to become relevant again in the recent years. But from what has been said in the past we do know that the corporation was founded in the spring of 1975 by two gentlemen who went by the names of Mike Hudson and Jonathan Bishop. For years the corporation advertised itself as another PMC and did quiet well in the private sector until the late 90's when Mike Hudson died of natural causes. Afterwards the PMC went down hill from there, going off the grid for quiet some time, only to later re-appear under a new CEO around October of 2014. Conflicts/Engagements Since the Corporation has been trying to get back on its feet, the CEO has refrained from putting his men in any open conflicts with other factions, however this does not mean there have not been some exceptions to the matter. Belarus Although this did not end in violence this was one of the first times Nemean Lion forces where deployed somewhere other then the middle east. Here we saw N.L Special Forces as well as airborne units tracking a lead they had on CoG forces in the area. Syria Just like a lot of the other prominent factions in the area, most of them have seen their fair share of time in Syria with the ever growing threat of AWA. The Corporations first run in with them was during a stadium standoff, where Nemean Lion forces had a Stadium surrounded that was full of AWA and 12 hostages, later the forces there decided to bomb the stadium as they deemed there was no way to really get the hostages out alive without suffering more casualties then needed. The next time Nemean Lion forces would run into AWA would be during a convoy ambush where AWA forces "single handedly" ''took out the security forces guarding the convoy. AWA forces then got a hold of several boxes of weapons and ammunition, a single M1A2 Abrams, and Chemical weapons that they later used in the city of Daara. North Korea Not much has come from N.L in this war as of yet, other then some Gryphon fighters being deployed to the area, however with the N.L Air Force having somewhat of a presence in the country boots on the ground is not out of the option. Nemean Lion Armed Forces N.L Army This is the biggest branch in the corporations private military, they are the main fighting force of the corporation and have seen the most action as of yet. Most of them are either veterans of other nations armies or civilians that wanted to join the corporations war effort. Because of this the training is rather tough to become a member, the reason being since the corporation gets a wide variety of people wanting to join, they need to siphon through them all and get the men who are actually willing to endure the months of training and become true soldiers. This is also why the armed forces in general is rather small compared to some of the other factions that are prominent in today's world. If you ever get on the corporations bad side, odds are these are the guys you will be seeing in the next few months. N.L Army Rangers A fairly new addition to the private army, the rangers are some of the best, because of this, a lot of the troops are seen dawning gear that looks somewhat alien to what the corporation usually gives its other units. The rangers are pretty much the soldiers that field test a lot of the experimental gear the R&D teams come up with. The Unit itself is a combination of special operations and elite airborne infantry specialized to be employed against any special operations targets. With this being said, they are usually tasked with helping out other units in engagements, or go out on their own when needed. [''Picture to come soon] N.L Special Forces The exact number of operatives that are under Nemean Lions command is unknown, they have not been seen very often, reason being they are usually tasked with things that need to be kept on the down low. From what people have said, they almost always have their face covered with either a helmet or some sort of rag or balaclava. The troopers are allowed to use whatever gear they are comfortable with, this being said most of these guys look rather similar to most of the soldiers within the Nemean Lion ranks. [Picture to come soon] N.L Security Forces If you can't make it into the Nemean Lion Armed Forces, chances are your probably going to end up here. Along with it being easier to get into, most of the time your going to be guarding buildings of importance or the corporations bases. Other then that its patrolling areas that the police can't , whether that be because of State Governors hiring Security Forces to pull extra security in undermanned areas within the corporations area of influence or because of areas with high violence. With that being said it's a much more simple job within the corporation. Nemean Lion Air Force N.L Airborne With overall better gear then whats given to the corporations main armed force and an extra few months of training the airborne units can be almost anywhere in the world within a few hours ready to go. They are mostly made up of some of the more veteran troops and is the second largest when if comes to how many troops are within their ranks. Their gear is made up of a helmet that was created just for them, it covers their whole face and features its own built in respiratory system, just like a gas mask, as well as other modifications that can be added on such as sensors and a rangefinder. Two large shoulder pads made out of the same material as the helmet, and forearm guards. Everything else is pretty much the same as the regular unites when it comes to the vest and leg gear. N.L Air Force This is the branch that the corporation has spent a lot of time getting back into fighting shape, with the addition of its new air to ground stealth fighter, the "Gryphon" the corporation hopes to make this the backbone of its air force. With other various warplanes such as the F-16, F-18 Hornet, Super Hornet and A-10 within the corporations arsenal air superiority is something N.L strives for. Transport planes such as the C-130 and C-17 Globemaster are also at the corporations disposal, an equivalent to the AC-130 is also in the works within the Corporations many R&D programs. However the corporation does lack things such as heavy bombers, and reconnaissance aircraft. Neman Lion Navy No plans have been made to form or expand on this branch of the corporations armed forces. Other than a single Wasp-class amphibious assault ship sitting off the coast of North Carolina, the corporation has no other amphibious forces under its belt. Faction Relations Phoenix International: Allied '' Probably one of their closest allies P.I and N.L have been working a lot together in the past few months, with multiple sightings of the two CEO's talking and visiting various places within their area of influence. ''Elios Corporation: Allied One of the Corporations more recent addition to its list allies, they found a lost shipment of N.L's supplies so the two are on a good note. The Platine Commonwealth: Neutral++ More of business partners at the moment, the corporation is looking forward to expanding it's relationship with the country, with a contract in the works to supply the group with various tanks and helicopters. Plans for a factory to be built within the Commonwealth's territory is also being proposed for further production of vehicles. AWA: Hostile With the use of two WMD's (One of which was given to AWA by the Nemean Lions) the corporation is keeping a close eye on them, but for now from the safety of Egypt. CoG: Allied With a little bit of an uneasy relationship in the current fight in North Korea, N.L is doing its best to keep an eye on this faction, not really agreeing with some of the actions that have taken place involving CoG's ground forces and the North Korean Civilians. (If your not listed here, you are pretty much neutral with N.L) Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions